The invention relates to a blank for a cigarette pack.
Numerous blanks for cigarette packs are already known, for example for so-called cap-fold boxes in which a flat blank made from cardboard is provided with folding lines and slots and is assembled into a rectangular block shape when in use.
The object of the invention is to create a blank for a novel cigarette pack which has a form deviating from the rectangular cuboid form with rounded side edges.
The blank according to claim 1 and a process for its production according to claim 6 serve to achieve this object.
Advantageous developments of the invention are the subject of the dependant claims.
With the process according to the invention, the packaging is made from two blanks, namely an inside part blank and a casing blank. First of all the inside part from the relatively easily shaped inside part blank is laid round a format body, then folded or shaped to give an inside part and subsequently glued together, one end of the inside part remaining open in order to remove the format body again in a later step. The inside part is preferably pulled off from the format body immediately after the gluing and pushed into a hollow format body, so that the inside part can then be filled with its contents, thus for example with cigarettes. Subsequent thereto, the inside part is fully sealed and again drawn out of the hollow format body. This possibility offers the advantage that the contents or the product which is now located in the sealed inside part assumes the function of a format body. The casing blank, which is likewise very easily shaped, is then laid round the inside part and glued. The preferred process step of already pulling the inside part off from the format body early and replacing it with the product to be packaged has the advantage that the inside part can now already be sealed, which is not the case when further use is made of the format body, and that the packed product together with the inside part forms a stable format body round which the casing blank can be shaped. Since many fewer bending and gluing operations are necessary with the process according to the invention, the packages can be produced much more quickly. Finally, the required production plant is also less complicated and therefore cheaper and less prone to disruption.
This process is suitable for a large number of different forms of packaging. However, this process is particularly advantageous in the case of packages having rounded or else semi-rounded long sides. In order to make the production of the rounded zones easier, the inside part blank and/or the casing blank can be provided in the rounded zones with several pre-grooved folding lines running in parallel. In this way, packages with different cross-section shapes can be produced.